


black bruises and red blood

by orphan_account



Series: Seven Kisses [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Fights, Identity Reveal, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette doesn't understand why they chose her to be Ladybug; all she does is screw up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	black bruises and red blood

**Author's Note:**

> this is also like a day late lmao I suck so much  
> anyway marichat week is still killing me
> 
> ~trust me~

She was so, so stupid. Why did Tikki pick her? Why was she the one entrusted with the Miraculous when she was clumsy, too trusting, and terrified little Marinette? She fell right into his trap. Le Papillon outsmarted her, deceived her with threats on Chat’s life as if he had captured him. And she cared so much for him that it scared her. She couldn't lose her partner, her best friend. So, she gave up her miraculous for him. Or, rather a dummy. It was a limp, stuffed doll of her partner that Hawkmoth threw into a cage along with her ; locking her up tight.

The real Chat Noir was nowhere to be found, and Marinette walked right into Hawkmoth’s plan. He ambushed her, but he underestimated her strength. She fought long and hard but he had the advantage, considering his size. Once her miraculous was gone, she de-transformed, and he locked her up in a cage. At least, in there, she could assess the damage. At least three fractured ribs, a bloody nose, bruises littering her legs and back. She was exhausted and suffering and she just wanted to succumb to darkness but then he decided to finally speak.

“Well done, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You have let down your friends, your family, the entire population of Paris, and of course, Tikki,” Le Papillon laughed as he pulled Tikki out from his pocket. “This one is a bit of an annoyance, but once I have Chat Noir’s miraculous, she will have no choice but to obey me.” Tikki looked so afraid, and it was all Marinette’s doing. She pulled her knees up to her chest gingerly and wrapped her arms around her head in shame. She started crying as Hawkmoth mocked her, stuffing a screaming Tikki back into his jacket pocket. The panic that she had long forgotten bubbled back to the surface and suddenly she was trapped in the middle of an ocean, drowning, and then she was stuck in a desert, her throat like sandpaper. She tried, oh did she try, to take deep breaths and relax, but without Chat there with her, it was no use. 

As if on cue, he appeared.

“Where is she?” He demanded of Le Papillon, pointing his staff at him menacingly. 

“Do you mean the ordinary girl in the cage over there?” Hawkmoth motioned to Marinette. “She is a pathetic hero, sitting there, crying like that.” Chat’s eyes widened in surprise. He ignored Hawkmoth, instead running towards the girl behind the bars.

“Marinette, what are you doing here?” He breathed. She looked up, absolutely terrified.

“Chat, look out!” 

Before Le Papillon could land a blow to Chat’s head, he ducked and rolled away. He stood up behind the masked villain and hit him with the staff. Marinette watched helplessly as the pair fought viciously. She knew she had to at least try to do something. To save him. Tikki’s words rang though her head. “You and Ladybug are not two separate people. You’re one in the same, Marinette.”

“Ladybug and I are not two separate people. We are not two separate people,” Marinette repeated over and over until she felt it: Ladybug. She wiped the tears from her face and looked around the room. They were in Hawkmoth’s lair with hundreds of akumas buzzing around, lighting up the darkness. She could briefly see objects, like maybe a desk, and a box on the wall. It looked like an office, in all honesty. The akumas flitted around the room, and that’s when Marinette saw it: the box on the wall was a fire extinguisher. Like Ladybug, she began connecting one thing to another; Chat’s cataclysm, the staff, the extinguisher, the small chest on the desk that contained her miraculous. Marinette formed a plan of her own, without her Lucky Charm.

“Chat,” she cried. “Use your cataclysm! Let me out!”

“What?” As he turned, tiredly, to stare at her, Le Papillon attacked him, grabbing blindly for his ring. Chat locked eyes with Marinette and he gathered as much strength as he could to push Hawkmoth away from him and run towards her, cataclysm ready. His eyes never left hers as the bars disintegrated beneath his fingertips. She took in his face, bruises slowly beginning to form and blood spilling from his nose. She stuffed the sob back down her throat as he wrapped his hands around her shoulders and smiled a little and she found she could finally, _finally_ breathe again. She placed her hands on either side of his face and inhaled.

_Exhale. Inhale, exhale_.

“Give me your staff,” she demanded. His eyes were wild.

“What? Why?”

“Just _trust me_!” And so he did. She kissed his bloodied lips and disappeared into the darkness. He strained to see his princess run for a box on the wall, he heard glass shatter into a million pieces, and then everything went black as a searing ache shot through his head.


End file.
